goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Kurst the Worst, Sue Bob Murphy and Rachel Kill ZingZillas and Get Grounded
Kurst the Worst, Sue Bob Murphy and Rachel Kill ZingZillas and Get Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on July 2nd 2019 Cast Kurst the Worst-Kimberly Sue Bob Murphy and Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum)-Kendra Rachel Hart-Julie TV Announcer-Allison Todd and Mr Hart (Rachel's dad)-Dallas Panzee-Emma Tang-Young Guy Zak-Paul Drum-Ivy Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad)-Diesel Mrs Kurst (Kurst's mum)-Susan Sue Bob's dad-Joey Sue Bob's mum-Catherine Transcript (Kurst the Worst had invited her friend Sue Bob Murphy around her house, and they were watching TV) Kurst: I wonder what's on TV. Sue Bob: Me too. Good idea Kurst. TV Announcer: Coming up next, it's the ZingZillas on Cbeebies, stay tuned. (Kurst and Sue Bob were feeling horrified, and they felt annoyed) Kurst: Oh my god, another show, seriously, we just killed the Fimbles last time and like this. Sue Bob: I know, this show sucks like David Hasselhoff who got washed out of the beach and drowned himself to death. But what should we do? (Kurst and Sue Bob were thinking of something) Kurst: Hey, I got an idea, let's call Rachel Hart to come down here and kill those ZingZillas once and for all. Sue Bob: OK. (At Rachel's room) Rachel: I am going to play GTA 5 while grounded. (The phone rang) Rachel: Oh, my phone is ringing. Hello Sue Bob: Hi Rachel. This is Sue Bob Murphy. Me and Kurst want to explain something to you. Rachel: What? Kurst: The ZingZillas were on Cbeebies, and I hate it. Sue Bob: I agree. This show sucks. We wish we can kill them. Rachel: Oh my god! That's for telling me. Sue Bob: Have you heard that the ZingZillas were on Cbeebies? Rachel: Yes, I hate that show so much. And besides, it's garbage. I wish I can kill them. Are you with me? Sue Bob: Yes. Kurst: Yes. Rachel: Let's get together and kill the Zingzillas! (Kurst, Sue Bob and Rachel went off to Cbeebies Headquarters, and then they reached the Cbeebies Headquarters) Kurst: Here is the Cbeebies Headquarters! (Kurst, Sue Bob and Rachel entered Cbeebies Headquarters, and then they walked through the hallway to find the room where the ZingZillas were. Then they entered the room and confronted the ZingZillas) Kurst: Time to die, Zingstupids! Todd: Hello! I am Tod the mandrill and I am a father figure of the ZingZillas. Panzee: And we are the ZingZillas. I'm Panzee. Tang: I'm Tang. Zak: I'm Zack. Drum: And I'm Drum. What are your names? Kurst: Kirsten Kurst, and everyone calls me by my last time. Sue Bob: Sue Bob. Rachel: Rachel Hart. Panzee: Do you want to play with us? Kurst: No! We're here to kill you all because your show is garbage. (Todd and the ZingZillas were horrified) Todd: Oh no! Don't kill us! Kurst: Too bad! Time to die! (to Panzee) Hey, Panzee! Panzee: What?! Kurst: (shooting Panzee with a gun) Die, you ugly monkey face! (Panzee was dead) Kurst: One dead, four to kill! (to Sue Bob) Sue Bob, kill Tang! Sue Bob: Yes, Kurst! (to Tang) Hey, Tang! Tang: What?! Sue Bob: (shooting Tang with a gun) Die, you ugly monkey face! (Tang was dead) Sue Bob: Now, Rachel! Kill the last two ZingZillas! Rachel: Right! (to Zak) Right, Zak! It's your turn to die! (Rachel shot Zak with a gun) ' Rachel: And last but not least, time to die, Drum! '(Rachel shot Drum with a gun. Todd was dismayed) Todd: I am very upset because you killed my friends! Kurst: Shut up, Old Ugly Freak! Todd: How dare you talk to me like that?! Sue Bob: We will let you to live! Todd: Really?! Rachel: NO! Die, you stupid monkey! Kurst, Sue Bob and Rachel shot Todd with a pistol, and Todd was dead. Kurst, Sue Bob and Rachel started cheering. Kurst: Yay! The ZingZillas are dead for good! Sue Bob: Yay! No more ZingZillas! Rachel: I agree with you two! The Zingzillas are dead for good! No one can watch that whomping show ever again! Text: At Kurst's house. ' '(Kurst's parents were upset with Kurst as well as indignant about the ZingZillas' death) Mr. Kurst: Kirsten, how dare you team up with Sue Bob Murphy and Rachel Hart and then force to kill ZingZillas, they were my favourite TV characters next to the Teletubbies and the Tweenies. First you killed the Fimbles and now this. Kurst: But Dad, that show whomps like Teletubbies and the Tweenies. Mr. Kurst: We don't care, you are grounded for 6 days with no computer. Mrs. Kurst: Normally, I would say 'Go to your room', but instead, you will now watch the reruns of ZingZillas for 6 days. (Kurst started protesting) Kurst: No (x15). I don't want to watch those nasty ZingZillas. Mrs. Kurst: Too bad, start watching reruns of ZingZillas right now! (Then Kurst did as she was told) Text: At Sue Bob's house. (Sue Bob's parents were upset with Sue Bob as well as indignant about the ZingZillas' death) Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, how dare you team up with your friend Kirsten and Rachel Hart and then force to kill ZingZillas, it was my favourite TV characters next to the Teletubbies and the Tweenies. First you killed the Fimbles and now this. Sue Bob: But Dad, that show whomps like Teletubbies and the Tweenies. Sue Bob's dad: We don't care, you are grounded for 6 days with no computer. Sue Bob's mom: Normally, I would say 'Go to your room', but instead, you will now watch the reruns of ZingZillas for 6 days. (Sue Bob started protesting) Sue Bob Murphy: No (x15). I don't want to watch those nasty ZingZillas. Sue Bob's mom: Too bad, start watching reruns of ZingZillas right now! (Then Sue Bob did as she was told) Text: At Rachel's house. (Rachel's parents were upset with Rachel as well as indignant about the ZingZillas' death) Mr. Hart: Rachel, how dare you team up with Kirsten and Sue Bob Murphy and then force to kill ZingZillas, it was my favourite TV characters next to the Teletubbies and the Tweenies. First you killed the Fimbles and now this. Rachel: But Dad, that show whomps like Teletubbies and the Tweenies. Mr. Hart: We don't care, you are grounded for 6 days with no laptop. Mrs. Hart: Normally, I would say 'Go to your room', but instead, you will now watch the reruns of ZingZillas for 6 days. (Rachel started protesting) Rachel: No (x15). I don't want to watch those nasty ZingZillas. Mrs. Hart: Too bad, start watching reruns of ZingZillas right now! OR otherwise, we will burn the Grand Theft Auto 5 in the garage bin anyways. (Then Rachel did as she was told) (The End) Category:Kurst the Worst's grounded days Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Rachel Hart's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff